Emily's snowboard
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a beautiful winter day in Canada and Emily and Paige stand on the top of a high white mountain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily's snowboard**

 **It's a beautiful winter day in Canada and Emily and Paige stand on the top of a high white mountain.**

"Alright, it's been a while since I did this, but I think the babe still got it..." says Emily as she strap her snowboard to her feet.

The snowboard is custom-made for Emily and has a portrait of Beyonce on it.

"Be careful, Em." says Paige.

"No problem. This is far less dangerous than it seems." says Emily.

Emily push off and with skill and grace she ride her snowboard down the mountain at high speed.

"Wow!" says Paige.

"Get down here." says Emily over her com-radio.

"I'll try..." responds Paige, clearly nervous.

Paige strap her snowboard to her feet, the snowboard Emily gave her as a gift. The snowboard has pink hearts painted over it.

"Holy shit..." mumbles Paige as she close her yes, giving herself a moment to build up some courage.

Paige open her eyes, try to smile and then push off.

At first it seem to go well, but suddenly she fall over.

Emily unstrap her snowboard from her feet and run over to Paige.

"Paige, are you okay?" says Emily.

"I think so...it hurts a lot, but I don't think anything's broken." says Paige.

"Good. Let's get you to our cabin so you can relax with a blanket and some hot coffee." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. You're the best girlfriend ever." says Paige.

"Awww! High praise...so cute." says Emily.

"Oh, no! The snowboard is destroyed..." says Paige when she notice that her snowboard is broken in half.

"I'll buy you a new one, babe." says Emily.

14 minutes later, Emily and Paige are in their cabin.

"You're cold so take this cozy blanket and this coffee. I want my girl to be comfortable and happy." says Emily.

"Awww! You're so sweet, Em." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. So are you." says Emily.

Emily grab her violin and play a My Little Pony song.

"Cute!" says Paige with an adorable smile.

"Thanks. I've gotten better, right...?" says Emily.

"You absolutely have. Maybe you should give up swimming and play violin full time." says Paige.

"No, thanks. I could never give up on swimming like that...or maybe, but not for the violin." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"How do you feel, babe?" says Emily.

"Much better, thank you. The coffee taste good and you're here." says Paige.

"I'm glad you didn't get seriously hurt." says Emily.

"So am I. When I fell it nearly scared me shitless..." says Paige.

"I understand. I got scared too. Was afraid that maybe I'd lost my girl, the babe I love so much. Wonderful that you are okay." says Emily.

"There's something you can do to make it even more great." says Paige.

"And what is that, babe?" says Emily.

"You can give me pleasure." says Paige.

The next day, Paige and Emily goes to the local snowboard store.

"Paige, let's find you a new snowboard." says Emily.

"I'm not sure I ever wanna ride one of those again..." says Paige.

"Since when is my usually brave girlfriend afraid of a cool winter sport?" says Emily.

"Kinda since yesterday when I fell." says Paige.

"That makes sense." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I have an idea. I could give you some snowboard lessons." says Emily.

"Sounds sweet." says Paige.

"Yay! Let's find you a good snowboard." says Emily.

Emilly finds a nice snowboard with the Canada flag on it.

"Maybe this one." says Emily.

"Nice, but I'm not Canadian, babe." says Paige.

"Right, how about...this then?" says Emily about a snowboard with a shark on it.

"Cool. It reminds me of our old swim team." says Paige.

"Yeah. I'll buy it for you." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Are you ready for your first snowboard lesson?" says Emily.

"Not yet. Give me some time to relax." says Paige.

"Okay." says Emily.

Paige eat a sandwich.

Emily drink some tea.

"I heard that Alison has become a licensed fashion designer." says Emily.

"That's cool." says Paige.

"Yeah, she's recieved a job at the House of Ghardeniah." says Emily.

"Nice. Their new winter collection's awesome." says Paige.

"So true." says Emily.

"Can I have some tea?" says Paige.

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she pour some tea for Paige.

"How's your dad doing?" says Paige.

"Not so well, unfortunately. He seems to have less than a year left. I'll miss him. I am kinda a daddy's girl." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"Get your snowboard and follow me out to the training slope." says Emily as she put on her jacket and grab her snowboard.

"Okay, Em." says Paige.

Paige put on her jacket, grab her snowboard and follow Emily to the training slope.

"Alright, this is a smaller training slope. I've reserved it for us so nobody will see me teach you. No need to feel awkward." says Emily.

"Reserved it...? Cool. How did you get to do that, babe?" says Paige.

"I know the resort manager and he owed me one so it was easy." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says Paige.

"Okay. To ride a snowboard properly one of the most important things is to have strong legs and quick cat-like reflexes." says Emily. "It's also good to not doubt your skill while still not be too confident."

"Makes sense." says Paige.

"We'll start easy and simple. Let me see you just stand with the board attached to your feet." says Emily.

"Should be without probs." says Paige.

Paige strap the snowboard to her feet and stand straight in one spot.

"Tell yourself silently in your head that everything's okay. Allow any fear to fade away. Have your sould guide you." says Emily.

Paige think "It's all okay." over and over again.

"Do you feel less afraid now?" says Emily.

"I do, actually." says Paige and she mean it.

"Nice. I know your legs are strong so try to do what I do." says Emily as she easily ride semi-slow down the training slope.

Paige watch, looking at how Emily's body moves.

"Your turn, babe." says Emily.

"Holy shit...! Alright...here we go. God bless me." says Paige.

Paige lightly push off and starts to ride down the training slope.

Safe and without problems, Paige arrive at the foot of the training slope.

"Wow! Congrats. You did it. I let you do this a few times and then we kick up the speed one level." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige with a cute smile.

Paige ride down the training slope 5 times, without any problems.

"Sweet. Now we'll go up one step in speed. I will show you, babe." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily show Paige how to ride down the training slope at medium speed.

"Now you can try if you feel ready for it." says Emily.

"Okay...me is...ready or at least I think so." says Paige.

"Remember, don't doubt yourself and if you're not ready don't try. I don't want you to overdo this, okay?" says Emily.

"I wanna take a moment to let the fear fade away from me." says Paige.

"Alright. Don't rush things. Take all the time you need." says Emily.

Paige try to relax and focus.

"Woman up, Paige. You were never a wimp. C'mon, McCullers, you can do this." mumbles Paige.

4 minutes later.

"Here goes..." says Paige as she push off and ride down the training slope at medium speed.

And...it works.

"Great, babe. You made it. I'm proud." says Emily as she give Paige a kiss.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Awww!" says Emily in a sweet soft tone.

Emily and Paige are happy.

"Babe, what's next...?" says Paige.

"How does coffee and pizza sound...? I think we deserve a break now." says Emily.

"It sounds so sweet and nice." says Paige.

"I agree." says Emily.

Emily and Paige goes to the local diner and order fish pizza and coffee.

They sit by a table in a corner and eat.

"Mmm...pizza!" says a happy Emily.

"You really love pizza." says Paige with an adorable smile.

"Of course, pizza is a gift from God to me." says Emily.

"If you say so, babe." says Paige as she giggle a bit.

"Oh, me is funny?" says Emily.

"Yes, you have a wonderful sense of humor, Em." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. So do you." says Emily.

"Me get happy." says Paige.

"I'm happy too." says Emily. "The pizza here is yummy."

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Tomorrow we'll visit my Canadian cousins." says Emily.

"Sounds nice." says Paige.

"Awww, so sweet." says Emily.

Emily take a bite of her pizza.

"Does your cousins know that you are...you know...gay?" says Paige.

"Yes, they know that I like girls. Don't worry." says Emily.

"Nice." says a happy Paige.

Paige drink some coffee.

"I love you so much." says Emily.

"And I love you, babe." says Paige.

"That please me a lot and make me feel cute." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige in a childish tone.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Thanks, babe." says Paige.

"You're welcome, girl." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"Okay. Time for some more snowboarding." says Emily. "Now we're gonna make it a little harder. See those green and red flags? The thing is that you need to avoid heading straigh into those. Simply follow the track that the flags form."

"I think I can do this, Em." says Paige.

"Alright, let me show you." says Emily.

Emily ride her snowboard down the training slope, easily cruising along the track, avoiding every flag with skill and grace.

"So, your turn, Paige." says Emily.

"Here goes..." says Paige.

Paige push off and ride down the slope, doing just as well as Emily.

"Awesome! You did it, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em!" says a very happy Paige.

"We're gonna practice a bit more and then I think you'll be ready to join me down the big slope by the end of the week." says Emily.

"Em, are you sure I'm gonna be ready for that...?" says Paige, who seem as nervous as she was back when Alison used to bully her.

"Relax! You will be ready." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I hope so." says Paige.

"Are you afraid...? You're the girl who faced A in hand to hand combat just to save me. I've never seen someone as brave." says Emily.

"Yes, a bit afraid and yes I fought A, but that night my love for you made me feel powerful. This time I have nothing that inspires me to be brave and confident." says Paige.

"Babe, I understand." says Emily. "I'll be there for you, no need to be afraid."

"That's wonderful." says Paige.

"Cute." says Emily.

4 days later.

"Today's the day." says Emily as she polish her snowboard.

"What...?" says Paige confused.

"You're gonna hit the big slope with me today. Don't tell me you forgot." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"No, me remember. I was just trying to avoid the whole thing...still kinda afraid." says Paige.

"Okay. No fear, Paige. I'll keep you safe." says Emily.

"Thanks. You make me feel safe." says Paige.

"Cute. That's how it should be my sweet love." says Emily.

Emily and Paige put on their jackets, grab their snowboards and walk out to the big slope.

"And here's the big slope." says Emily. "Strap your feet to the board and we'll ride together."

Emily strap her feet to her snowboard.

"Okay." says Paige as she also strap her feet to her snowboard.

Emily and Paige push off and ride down the big slope together with grace without problems.

"Wow!" says Paige. "I did it and didn't get hurt...OMG, so awesome!"

"See? I know you could do it, babe." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, you were right." says Paige, being happy too.

"Yeah." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Em...?" says Paige.

"Yes...?" says Emily.

"You've made me love snowboarding." says Paige.

"That's great 'cause snowboarding is one of the three things I love, along with pizza and swimming." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige.

"Indeed." says Emily, being happy too.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
